Meeting of The Fateful
CONTINUED FROM: The Difference Between Passion and Desire False Security Tereya Seishou leads Envy away, a dulled sense of safety fills the area. Nori Haruo walking away, leaving the two alone. A woman and her lover are coming to visit her old friend from the days of Bael. She had no clue to what lay ahead. It had only been a few blocks to where the two women were walking, and already it was seeming more and more desolate. As the day passed by, darkness started to dominate the region, and the howls of the wind were starting to become more and more prominent. However, Tereya herself seemed to pay no heed to it, walking so confidently and carefree that one would've thought of her as insane - something that she wouldn't have minded. She walked side by side with Envy. "Where are we going?" The question, as simple as it was, was asked with an underlying sense of stubborness and agitation. Envy glanced slightly in Tereya's direction, her own confident steps slightly behind that of the person who was leading her. She couldn't tell where she was going. The strong wind made her chin-length blonde hair flutter slightly, causing her to pause for a moment to put it back in it's proper place. Bailarin walked down the stone paved streets, Tristeza walked beside her, smiling as she usually did. Bailarin's thoughts ran rampant.'' I wonder what Nori has been doing recently... has he changed? Will he even consider me a friend anymore? Her thoughts sorrowing and deppresive. Tristeza wrapped her own arm through Bailarin's, seeing the worry and doubt. "Don't worry... if he's still your friend, he'll respect the decisions you've made." "Plus, It'll be intresting to meet him, the only ''friend i've seen of your so far is Ardiente, and she don't count." Bailarin nodded, "A-alright." Nervousness kicking in, they turned around another block, searching for the house he lived in. "We're going on the outskirts..." Tereya explained, giving her companion a smirk. "And you are coming to the bar with me." She added confidently. "You are far too tense for anything else right now, so we've gotta get you loosened up. What better way to do that than a shot of some good ol' gin?" Envy smiled politely back at her companion. "It's getting nasty out. Maybe we should go back." She prodded, nodding upward, alerting Tereya to the increasing strength of the winds. The other woman didn't seem to notice, for some reason. Bailarin sighed, Pesquisa hopefully helping find Nori's home, a number of sources of spiritual energy near by, the worlds anymore had too many Shinigami and Arrancars... it was hard to tell the difference between anymore... Tristeza quirked her lip, "Let's check the edge of town first... then we'll go inward, don't want to miss the place." Trying to hold in a snicker, Too cute when your nervous... but, it should be fun to see a friend of Bailarin's that's not passive-aggresive... '' A scowl came across Tereya's face, as she registered the winds blowing her hair in its direction. But her stare was directed towards the other woman in a disdainful manner. "You kidding me?" She complained. "Oh, fine... remind me not to take you anywhere else if you're going to get worried over a little wind..." She ceased her movement, placing one hand on her hip and the other limp at her side. She smirked. "Fine. Let's go. I'm going to drink you under the table..." Envy grumbled, then began walking foward once again. "You think we're close?" Bailarin inquired. Tristeza snickered audibly, "Well, seeing as we have no clue where it is... and how long we've searched, I would guess, no." Bailarin pouted lightly. Going forward, they could find him soon. Tristeza thought cleverly, "Plus, it's not like it's bad thing, if we get to search for hours." She knew that would rile her, or atleast, she thought it would. "Actually... I changed my mind. I've got a better idea..." Tereya murmured, raising a look up towards the sky in thought. "Oh?" Envy asked, surprised. What could that be..? "So we're going back?" Tristeza walked further, stopping suddenly, to rest. The sky was growing darker, and the clouds stronger, it would be sure to rain soon enough. Bailarin frowned, "Oh, come on!" Sitting underneath the side of a house, taking a seat on the stone ground. A perfect setting. Without looking at Envy, Tereya lifted her hand up to point a finger at the woman's face. For a moment, she didn't speak, eyes transfixed on the sky above her. Finally, she allowed her voice to sound through the dead silence. "No. We're staying right here." She said calmly, her eyes slowly beginning to shift in color. "Or, more specifically..." A small sphere of reishi formed at the tip, and a smile graced Tereya's features. "''You're staying right here...the setting's perfect for a dead corpse to be lying around...." She unleashed the Cero. BOOM! Almost the instant she saw he energy charging, Envy ducked, watching in hostile shock as the beam shot over her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, lifting up her pant leg and drawing Gelosia. Standing just as quickly, she aimed it carefully at the woman's torso. The Hell-Guns bullets would rip through her easily if she moved. Hearing the loud explosion, both Tristeza and Bailarin immidately rushed towards the location, Pesquisa flaring, they had an easy way to sense the Cero. Using Sonido, teleporting closer, it would take a few moments to get there. Bailarin acting immidately out of fear that it might be a fight, or more so, Nori in a fight. And Tristeza, because she could tell it was Hollow. When Tereya lowered her head to completely look at the woman, the Hollowfied eyes could now be seen completely, narrowed in a malevolent stare. At first, she looked innocently bored, looking over the woman with indifferent surprise. "What does it look like the fuck I'm doing?" She asked, distantly mocking the woman. "I'm trying to kill you, that's what." She looked over the gun with what seemed like amusement. "Don't bother, honey..." She taunted. "I've been shot multiple times before, and more. Your little toy popper can't do shit against me." Envy's expression changed; if only for a split second. What about Nori? Was he in on this? Or was she just eliminating the competition..? It didn't matter right now. Not hesitating, she gripped Gelosia with both hands and shot multiple rounds at Tereya. They were there. Bailarin halted, seeing the fight, her eyes widening, Envy?! Who was the other figure? Tristeza took no time in waiting, placing spiritual energy unto the Fan, placing them on the blade, sending six claws like Bala's toward the aggresor... the controlled Tereya. "What the FUCK?!" Tereya let out a growl as she saw the Bala attacks speed towards her. Seeing her moment to toy with Envy ruined, she was forced to kick into a Shunpo, allowing her to evade both attacks. She appeared a few ways off, a cold glare directed towards the two groups who now stood against her. "Out of my way, you Imp rejects." She stated frigidly. "This doesn't concern you." She didn't care who they were! They were interfering with her fun! Envy dropped to one knee and continued firing. If she could control her aim, and keep her fire concentrated on Tereya's torso, she would hit her eventually. A slight nod in Bailarin's direction showed her thanks and welcome. Grinning, Tristeza twirled the fan around, "Imp rejects?" Snickering, "Such a varied vocabulary..." pounding her fist unto the air, the fan in front of it, sending a slash of cutting air, the spiritual energy of it causing the attack to whistle as it raced towards her. Bailarin took her stance, using Sonido to stand near Envy, hoping to protect her as much as she could. She wanted to die as well? So be it. A smirk coming across Tereya's face once again. She stabbed her sword into the ground, her physical strength enough to erect a massive boulder as a shield to the oncoming projectile attacks. It was only needed for a second, however; in an instant, she was right behind the two of them, another Cero readying itself for a brief moment before firing. Envy was barely able to roll out of the way; the attack and the sizable explosion it created launching her a good distance away from Tereya and onto the ground. Groaning, she aimed Gelosia at her once again and began shooting. She'd have to hit her! She wouldn't die! Bailarin flinched, Tristeza grabbing her by the arm and using Sonido to move them both out of the blast, she could produce Cero?! Was this woman an Arrancar? Bailarin took little time, using her own use of Sonido, a quick whurr sound being made as she rushed towards Tereya's side, her gauntlets gloved, perparing to use the claws on the end to tear away the left of her face. Tristeza took aim, sending a pulse of wind on the right of Tereya, to make sure escape of one attack was improbable. This time, Tereya focused on Bailarin first. First, she switched her sword to the hand opposite of the female Arrancar. With her own arm outstretched, she caught the offending arm by its wrist. Then, she pulled her hooked opponent straight into the path of the oncoming winds. It would be only a temporary solution.... but like her master, she was quick to think in such situations. By this time, Envy had moved behind the two, and was on one knee once again. As Tereya used Bailarin to guard herself from the frontal attack, Envy fired several Gelosia's rounds into her back. Bailarin was pulled into the grab and flung into the attack, taking the pummeling blow from the wind pulse, knocking her several yards away, crashing into a stone-wall, letting out a yelp of pain at a cracked rib. "Oww...." Hissing lightly, Tristeza frowned, pulling her leg up to round-kick Tereya in the side. That gunner was getting annoying. With another Shunpo, Tereya avoided both attacks, eyes narrowing as she focused on her new target. It seemed as if she was going for Bailarin, seeing the Arrancar was now wounded. But, she suddenly shifted direction, re-appearing right in front of Envy with a wild, murderous look in her eyes. Yet, her voice was eerily calm. "That's enough of that, cowgirl." She taunted, raising her free hand up in a claw-like position. SPLURCH! With a thrust of her hand, she pushed her fingers through the ribcage and around Envy's heart. "Wha-..." At first, she didn't register the pain. They both stood there for a moment, Envy in shock, unsure as of what to do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Envy began trembling. She wanted to pull her arm out, but she could kill her whenever she wanted to. Tears dripped down her face. She couldn't do anything. Bailarin's eyes burst open, the move that she had pulled, evading her, then feigning an attack... what shocked her most was Envy in that position. She was... inhuman... Tristeza lunged forward, Sonido propelling her to frightning speeds, appreciating the fact that the woman was strong enough to not hold back on. Her body appeared... slamming her knee into Tereya's side. Whispering the words as she did this attack, her release command... "Diosa Llorar..." 'Bailarin remained still, waiting for the rib to heal. "Too slow..." The Hollow, of course, was never deaf to the enemies around her. Even one who was unable to read emotions could easily tell the companionship the three women had between them. One intelligent as her could safely conclude their ties were also emotional, and that they would immediately react to the other when their life was in danger. Thus, she could safely predict their actions when she delivered the blow to Envy. What Bailarin had hit was an after-image, the real Tereya having disappeared with her newfound hostage. Now, the Hollow-controlled woman was standing behind Envy, hand still wrapped around the rapidly pulsing organ that was the heart. Her sword arm had now wrapped itself around her victim's waist. "Don't either one of you move a fucking muscle." She said venemously. "Or this bitch dies." Envy was hunched over slightly, still crying, tears streaming down her face. Why was Nori married to her..? Was he evil, too..? Did he ask Tereya to kill Envy..? Blood spurted out of Envy's mouth and from the hole now present in her chest. Bailarin did as told, staying still. The newly released Tristeza smiling, "So... that's why you reak so badly..." "What do they call your kind..." Snapping her left hand's fingers together, "Ah... Vizard." Tristeza remained calm, unmoving, a passive emotion around her. She had killed a Vizard before, such a delicious day that was... she would do the same here. In the end, it was all just a different part of the same game to Tri... A smile came across Tereya's face. She allowed her shoulder to rest on Envy's shoulder to look at Triesteza. "Congratulations. Too bad I don't have a cookie for you..." She said mockingly. She couldn't help but respect the emotional control both of them seemed to have; either they weren't ''that close to Envy, or they were simply too hardened to be broken in such a manner. It didn't matter; if she dragged this out long enough, the woman would bleed to death eventually. "But what of you? I would've thought this woman would've been nothing but a stranger to you, but... I guess I was wrong." Envy shuddered, then went limp in Tereya's arms. She passed out, both from the pain, and loss of blood. Bailarin stayed quiet, out of worry and fear, she couldn't think of anything to do! Tristeza was quite the opposite. Enjoying the conflict and tense state of the surronding people. "Please, I don't know her." "She could die, and I would not lose a wink of sleep." "But, the prospect of fighting a Vizard... is all too enticing to me..." A moment longer, and Bailarin would make her attack... "Hah!" A harsh, arrogant laugh escaped Tereya's lips. Having no need for the unconscious woman, she slung her away like a ragdoll to the side. Her hand, colored in nothing but a dripping, crimson red, was brought back to her side. She felt a chill go down her spine at the warmth that was still there, fueling her adrenaline even more. "If you want to fight me, then, come on..." She taunted. "I've got plenty of time to play..." She raised her sword to point the tip at the both of them. '''"Tear it up, Nokogiri..." Immediately, she was enveloped in a torrent of her own reiatsu, a corrupted black as its color. It released its own small, but slightly powerful shockwaves as a side effect, kicking up the winds in the surrounding area. It lasted only for a brief moment, for Tereya swung her blade again to dispell the reiatsu. Physically, nothing had changed. But now, an aura could be sensed around her entire body. She settled comfortably into a stance, eyeing the two with a look of superiority. Giving Bailarin a dulled tone, an order. "Bailarin, hun, I need you to stay out of this fight for a moment..." "I want to enjoy this." Pulling her newly formed Chakram on her back, licking the blade tauntingly. "What fun shall be had!" A strong swing of the blade, lead to creating several destructive cutting winds, all sent in Tereya's direction. In rsponse, Tereya gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands. She raised it over her head, Nokogiri's spiritual power welling up within her. Then, she swung down, unleashing a torrent of her own wind and her reiatsu towards the opposing blasts. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and her smile seemed nothing short of excited. Bailarin took the time, grabbing Envy, and using Sonido to vanish away, leaving the two to fight. The winds clashed together, a blast of air forging from it, born from the epicenter, sending strong speeds of spiritual energy in all directions. "Yes!" Tristeza was almost giddy with enjoyment. The exhiliartion! Giving a swift flip, as she came down, kicking the ground, sending a shockwave of air and energy outward. Despite the fact that it forced the Hollow to take aerial methods herself, her eyes were now lowered to a calmer position, and a smile was on her face as well. This woman was indeed strong... but the question was: how strong? Her master would no doubt have a more difficult time fighting her, but she would have no problem taking her on. Her speed boosted her over Tristeza's head, sword pulled back. As she descended, she swung down, putting forth all of her one-handed might into that very strike. Tristeza fell on her knees, pulling her crescent shaped Chakram abover her head to block the blow, her body bent to where she was looking upward at Hollow Tereya. Giving a taunt, a pucker of the lips, soon followed by a light goad, meant more so to amuse herself, then irk her enemy. "Having fun yet...?" A turqoise Cero forming on her tongue, sending a wave of spiritual pressure at the Vizard's face and upper-body. Her sword was able to block the energy blast, but Tereya was forced back a short distance, having been surprised by the attack. However, she was able to carve through it and dispel it before she got high enough, her grin revealing the sharpness of her canine teeth. "I'll be having more than fun once I rip you apart..." She countered, pointing her finger at the Arrancar's head. A crimson Cero formed at the tip before unleashing itself upon Tristeza.